This Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) grant is intended to support multi-project, interdisciplinary and multi-institutional translational research in glioma. The governance structure of this Dana- Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) SPORE grant provides the foundation for the implementation, execution and ultimate success of all projects and cores. The Administration Core serves as the ?hub? for this governance structure and aims to achieve a number of specific objectives as defined below. We will execute a plan that provides experienced, centralized program leadership and administration. The Glioma SPORE Director and Co-Director are senior administrators, institutional leaders, and researchers who have worked together on the current funding period for this SPORE and on prior DF/HCC initiatives and, consequently, provide consistent, strong, complementary leadership for the grant. The trans-institutional administrative team consists of senior personnel at DF/HCC institutions who have worked together effectively in the current funding period of this grant. We will expand our management to an external, funded component (Project Four) of the SPORE at Stanford University Medical Center and to both adult and pediatric patient populations. We maintain two senior clinical and imaging scientists in the Administration Core to supervise Glioma SPOREspecific clinical trials and Glioma SPORE-specific imaging studies, respectively, and to enable this Glioma SPORE to capitalize on existing DF/HCC P30 Cores to support these types of studies. We have established and utilized an effective internal and external committee structure to provide multidisciplinary expertise, advice and oversight of the program. Each of the committees consists of collaborative, complementary members who have worked together in the current funding period of this SPORE or on prior projects. A series of regular Glioma SPORE meetings involving both administrative and scientific SPORE personnel will continue to facilitate close collaboration, troubleshooting, and monitoring of the SPORE program. We will continue and expand an effective internal and external communications program, which includes a Glioma SPORE-specific component. An established and extensive DF/HCC communications infrastructure is utilized to promote open, regular, trans-institutional communication regarding SPORE opportunities and activities. We will reinforce an active SPORE program to enhance participation by underrepresented minorities and women.